Cat, Mouse, and A Little Cheese: A Love Story
by A Soft Rose with Sharp Thorns
Summary: Final Edit! When Ichigo breaks Grimmjow's heart, Grimm will do anything to get him back...including using a certain green eyed Espada! What he doesn't expect is falling in love with him...Contains Yaoi!
1. Cat and Mouse Play

Grimmjow sighed, relaxing. He was holding his love, Ichigo, close to him after a round of sex. Being Grimmjow, it was pretty hot and heavy stuff. But they were both secretly softies, and liked to cuddle afterwards. Ichigo panted softly as he snuggled closer to Grimmjow's bare chest. Grimmjow's eyes studied the orange haired boy.

Ichigo Kurasaki had been Grimmjow's number one enemy. He was a carrot-top punk ass, and Grimmjow wanted to beat the shit out of him. Maybe it was the fact that they were alike in that way, both hating each other and wanting to defeat each other, that brought them together.

Grimmjow had snuck out to the real world, looking for something. It was something he longed for, ached for, but didn't know what. He just turned his head off and let his body lead him wherever he needed to go.

At first, he didn't want to go. Especially with nosy-ass Ulquiorra watching him. The Sexta Espada didn't know what the little man's problem was, but he needed to mind his own damn business. But eventually, his urge to go find this thing grew too strong, and he went out late night to find whatever it was.

Eventually, he started to take more focus to where he was going. Buildings started looking a little familiar…Bam. He came to an abrupt stop; apparently, what he was looking for was here…or was it?

Grimmjow flew down to the building in front of him. He gasped aloud. _Kurasaki Clinic_, the sign on the building read. He had led himself to that punk Ichigo's house!

Grimmjow immediately began to leave, but before he knew it, he was flying towards Ichigo's window. He decided he would just look; see how pathetic he looked asleep.

When Grimmjow peered through the window, he knew why he had come. Seeing Ichigo's soft face, sleeping so peaceful, made Grimmjow warm inside.

He didn't understand it, and he never would, but..

He was in loved with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Grimmjow snuck inside Ichigo's room. He knew he was going to get hell for this, but hey, he was already here. Why not have some fun? He peered very close to Ichigo's face. It was too fucking sexy.

He ran his finger over Ichigo's lips, imagining they were kissing. Rugged, but soft…so soft…Grimmjow leaned forward, closing his eyes slightly. Then a voice abruptly said, "What's up, faggot?"

Grimmjow jumped back, his mind going a mile a minute. _What the fuck?! He's awake! Oh my God, he probably isn't gay either. Wait. I'M GAY. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?! _His thoughts were cut off when he heard Ichigo let out a laugh.

"Come here, Grimm."

"'Scuse me?" Grimmjow stared at him, slightly shocked, and slightly annoyed at Ichigo's bossiness.

"Come over here," Ichigo said softly. Grimmjow moved cautiously closer. Ichigo laughed and said, "I won't bite! Unless you want me to."

Grimmjow felt hard instantly when he noticed the glint of sexy mischievousness in Ichigo's brown eyes. Grimmjow stood above the bed where Ichigo was. Ichigo got up on his knees, until he was head to head with Grimmjow. He whispered softly, "Do you want me, Grimm?"

Grimmjow remained silent while he thought. _Aw, hell. If anyone asks, I can deny it. Or, I can tell it's fucking Grimmjow, bitch! I'll fuck whoever I fucking want; guy or girl._ Yeah, that would work. As for now, Grimmjow just wanted to get lost within Ichigo.

Ichigo pressed his lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow immediately opened his mouth, and let his tongue explore. He licked and nibble on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's tongue danced around in Grimmjow's mouth, going over the walls, and everywhere. He sucked on Grimmjow's tongue and licked him.

They pressed their bodies together, as they stripped each other naked. Ichigo, breathing heavily, whispered, "I love you." Grimmjow kissed him, and said, "Love you, too."

They continued this pattern daily. Late at night Grimm would sneak over to Ichigo's, and they would have fun. Sometimes, though, Grimm didn't show. Like when Ulquiorra was snooping about. Damn, what _was _that kid's problem?


	2. The Mouse Escapes Bring the Cheese!

Things changed. A special school was made. A giant campus. On one side, there was the Espada/Arrancar area, and on the other was the Shinigami/Humans with powers/Quincy boy. They mingled a bit, but not too much. Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo would be willing to make them…well, public.

The academic part of school sucked. Grimmjow didn't get shit, and figured he didn't need to. Not like he needed math to kill someone. Even worse, it seemed like Ulquiorra was being pressed upon him. Of course; Aizen's favorite boy was meant to keep watch over Aizen's most hated. Well, Grimmjow would just have to teach the shrimp a lesson.

In the cafeteria, a few people were poking fun at the raven-haired boy, as usual. Because of Ulquiorra's impassive behaviors and expression, people assumed he was stuck-up or boring. Grimmjow didn't really care about either. He hated Ulquiorra for the fact that he was alive, and Aizen thought he was stronger than him. Ulquiorra may be the Quatro Espada, but that didn't mean shit to Grimm. Anyone could be number one for sucking up to Aizen's ass.

Grimm joined the group of kids jeering at Ulquiorra. Ulqui was asking them to stop, but he wasn't pleading. The kids, some arrancar, some shinigami, continued throwing food and other things, taunting.

"Beg! Come on, beg for us, Ulqui," They laughed and giggled. Grimmjow shoved through them, and grabbed Ulquiorra by the collar.

"What's wrong little dude? How come no one wants to save you? Where's your fan club?" The most disgusting about Ulquiorra was the fact _all the girls_ thought he was some hot shit. At least, the one's Grimm liked. Whenever he screwed them, it always the same: accidentally calling him Ulqui, talking about him _all_ the time, hanging out with him. It stung badly; real bad.

"The women? I don't know, trash," Grimmjow shoved Ulquiorra to the ground, and the kids screamed "Fight! Fight! Fight!". Grimmjow wouldn't have minded a fight, not one bit. Ulquiorra simply stood up and said, "What exactly did I do to you, trash?"

"Nothing, punk. You're just so _you._ You're fucking scum. Why don't you get Aizen to rescue you?" The kids laughed more. Grimmjow never felt more on top. He was happy, and continued mocking him. Funny, though. His taunts seemed to hit Ulquiorra closer to home. He almost looked, well, sad. Grimmjow felt a tiny tug in his chest, but ignored it. This little bitch deserved no sympathy, that's for sure.

"What's the party?" The crowd surrounding Grimmjow, and most of the cafeteria turned to find out where the sudden voice came from. Grimm's heart fluttered; he would know that voice in the deepest of tunnels.

"Yo! Grimmjow," Ichigo nodded towards Ulquiorra. "What's going on? Ulqui here won't play nice?" Rukia and Orihime giggled; they were wrapped around Ichigo. The raven haired short girl and the big-boobed redhead looked like gorgeous wrappers, while Ichigo was the real candy. Grimmjow knew he would regret it, but now was the best time to ask about coming out. He started to step towards Ichigo, but Ichigo instantly backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man," Ichigo put his hands up. "What you charging me for?"

Grimmjow looked confused. "I'm not charging you, I'm trying to talk."

"'Bout?"

"Well, um….well, about _us."_

Silence spread through the café. People stared from Grimmjow to Ichigo. Rukia and Orihime stared up at Ichigo, just as confused as everyone else.

"Us? What about us?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow like he was crazy, or some dirty old pedophile.

"You know, our, um…relationship," Grimmjow let out a shaky sigh. Okay, he had done it. He had said it aloud; they were an item. Sadly it was in front of everyone, including his bitches. But still, he had said it. Hopefully, Ichigo would confirm it somehow, a nod, motion to come closer…a kiss, even--

Ichigo exploded with laughter. Rukia and Orihime were bent over in a giggles. Ichigo finally managed to croak out, "What the fuck? You some sick faggot or something? Ha! Our _relationship!_" They kept laughing.

Soon the whole cafeteria was full of cackles, giggles, and snickers. The crowd that had once been laughed with Grimmjow were now laughing at him. Grimm was shocked. Why? Why did Ichigo do this!?

Grimm never thought he'd resort to something so feeble, but he'd rather be seen running than be seen crying, and he felt like doing both. He turn and rushed out of the cafeteria, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. He still caught Rukia's, who only laughed harder watching him run, and Ulquiorra's. Grimm expected him to be rolling on the floor with laughter; his nemesis humiliated.

Grimmjow hadn't been super popular like Ichigo, but he'd had great status. He was known for being tough, and pretty hot. Also a great fuck. And now? Now he'd be known as a gay ass pansy who liked Ichigo. Tears rolled down Grimm's cheeks as he kept running, not sure where he was headed.

Soon he smelled fresh air and newly cut grass. _Must be outside,_ he thought. He spread out his legs. He had been in the fetal position under a tree for some time. He had sobbed for awhile, then fell asleep. _How long has it been? Ugh, doesn't matter. Not like I'm going back._ If he could, Grimmjow wanted to stay away from school forever. But staying in Hueco Mundo with Aizen, Tousen, and Gin, certainly wouldn't be better.

Grimmjow thought hard. That two-timing bastard Ichigo. He had fucking lied to everyone! Worse, made Grimmjow look like shit. Grimm was definitely going to get revenge, but how? Ironically, the answer stood before him.

"Are you alright, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" Uliquiorra Schiffer, the Cuatro Espada, asked monotone.

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't get the title, Grimmjow was the cat, Ulquiorra the cheese, and Ichigo was the mouse. Although, this kitty loves cheese! This is my first fanfic, and my first yaoi, I hope I did good. Please review~**


	3. Cat and Cheese

"Hey, Grimm," Ichigo said. It was the end of the day, and Grimmjow was getting ready to leave. Seeing Ichigo coming towards him, and hearing his voice, only made Grimmjow remember the day's events.

"What you want, Strawberry?" Ichigo winced. He didn't like that name, as Grimm knew.

"Look, I'm sorry 'bout lunch. You were acting all weird, like we were _together _or something, and---"

"We _were_ together!" Grimmjow snapped. He was hurt even more now, but he knew. He knew what Ichigo was about to say.

"Grimm, you gave me pleasure, and you were smoking hot. But, it wasn't serious. We weren't together. Kind of a booty call thing."

_No._

_No._

_No!_

_Him? Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, a booty call?! Hell no! I was the one calling booties! ICHIGO!!_

Somehow, Grimm's anger didn't come out of his head. His outer appearance looked almost like Ulquiorra. "Oh. Well. Um, that's cool, I guess. See ya around?"

"Erm, actually, no. I'm pretty busy with 'Hime and Rukia, if you know what I mean," Ichigo winked and laughed. Grimmjow forced a smile and an "Atta boy!" slap on the back, then turned and walked out.

He thought hard the whole way Hueco Mundo. _Should I just kick his ass? No, too quick. What was with Ulqui checking up on me? He couldn't care less. He hates me…right?_

When Grimm finally arrived, he headed straight for his room. The others had surely seen what had happened. Everyone went to school, except Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Grimm didn't need harassment at home, too.

"Grimmjow."

_Oh, Great,_ He thought. Grimm turned to face Ulquiorra and was shocked. The usually blank face was a rosy pink, and looked a little…well, worried. His shiny, dark hair was looking messier than usual. His emerald eyes were dull with sadness.

"What, Ulquiorra?" Grimm quickly asked, masking his surprise.

The Cuatro Espada just stood for a moment. His face got redder as he looked Grimmjow over. Grimm didn't know what he was thinking, but it was a little uncomfortable. "Hello? What do you want?"

"Do you remember our last conversation?" Ulquiorra shifted his weight back and forth, nervously.

Grimm did remember. The small man had asked if he was alright, and had told him he was sorry for what happened. He said that he did not want to fight, but called him trash after saying so. Grimm thought he saw a sparkle of laughter in Ulqui's eyes, but he didn't know for sure.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I meant what I said. Ichigo is a cruel bastard…You deserve better." Ulquiorra's face turned even pinker; he looked adorable. Finally, he blurted out, "Would you like to see my room?"

Grimmjow tried to keep from fainting right there. Ulquiorra, his nemesis since _forever _was inviting him to his room?! Well, it explained all the strange behavior…suddenly, Grimmjow had a flashback.

Grimm and Ichigo were intertwined on Ichigo's bed, whispering about school; mainly Ulquiorra.

"Can't stand that punk, Grimm. He's too cocky; especially for someone with no cock," Ichigo had said. They both cracked up. Ichigo and Grimmjow both hated Ulquiorra; another odd thing they shared.

Grimmjow didn't hesitate any longer. He walked over to Ulquiorra, and got so close Ulqui could probably feel his breath. "Sure, I'd love to see."

Ulquiorra looked like he might die; he blushed furiously. Turning on his heel, he lead Grimmjow into his chamber.

Ulquiorra began to ramble.

"Well. Uh, this is my, erm…area. It's not very decorated or anything but most places here aren't. I mean, it is Hueco Mundo, not party nice friendly home land. I think it suits me better, its so impassive. I wish we had better beds, though---" He was cut short by Grimmjow, who pinned him down to the wall.

Piercing Ulquiorra's green eyes with his own seductive stare, he whispered, "Speaking of beds, why don't we explore yours?"

Grimmjow leaned in and kissed Ulquiorra. He ran his tongue along the supple black lips. Ulqiorra pulled away and whispered, "We shouldn't.."

"But we will," Grimmjow replied. He continued kissing Ulquiorra, who now kissed back. It wasn't filled with passion, but it was innocent and sweet and just as good as Ichigo. Grimmjow held Ulquiorra's cheeks as he pressed his lips harder. Ulquiorra, with trembling hands, pulled off Grimm's shirt and licked his chest. After a few moments, Grimmjow pulled him over to the bed, still lip-locked..

* * *

**A/N: Yummy scene! I love this, GrimmUlqui forever! If you don't like A/Ns, don't read. I love how in mangas some others have little sidebars, so I want one too!**


	4. The Cat Catches The Mouse! Success?

For one panicky moment, Grimmjow thought he and Ichigo were still together, and that Ichigo would find out what was happening. Then he remembered they weren't, and that Ulquiorra was merely a toy to taunt Ichigo with.

At school, Grimmjow hung out with Ulquiorra quite a bit. No one dared to hurt him now, with Grimmjow protecting him. Grimm knew Ulquiorra appreciated it, but didn't necessarily need it or care. He was back to his emotionless self at school, but at Hueco Mundo with Grimm, it was a whole different Ulqui.

Grimmjow's plan was working perfectly. Ichigo shot nasty looks at both of them, and even better, other people noticed. They cheered Grimm for getting over it and moving on, and Ichigo was mocked for being old news. But there was something else; something that kept Grimm up at night..

As days went by, things kept getting brighter for Grimm. Ulqui and Grimmjow went to the human world, and dressed like humans. It was fun, wearing something different from the standard uniforms. Sometimes they sparred, although in the end Ulquiorra would give in if Grimm wasn't winning. He never really wanted to hurt Grimmjow.

Things were looking pretty serious, but Grimmjow reminded himself that Ulquiorra was nothing important. He was just bait. As soon as Ichigo came running back to him, Ulquiorra was in the trash, no pun intended.

Unfortunately, Ichigo did come running, alright. But for a different reason than Grimm expected.

"You fucking asshole!" Ichigo's fist came flying towards Grimm, who dodged it easily. After a few more wild throws, Grimmjow saw tears in Ichigo's angry eyes.

"You…miss me?" Grimmjow asked. He was slightly shocked his plan had worked out so well. Ulquiorra, who was nearby, peered at him suspiciously.

"Of course I fucking do! I'm sorry about that whole faggot thing…if I could go back and undo it, I would," Ichigo pleaded. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, and began walking forward. He was behind the two, and was preparing to tell Grimmjow not to believe a word of that BS, when Grimm said, "I missed you so much."

The two boys embraced, then hungrily began kissing each other. Ulquiorra stood in horror behind them, and Ichigo noticed this. He gave Ulquiorra a wink, and closed his eyes again.

Ulquiorra said nothing. He must have been imagining this. Maybe it was Ichigo, more than Grimm. He turned and stealthily walked away, leaving the two alone.

When Grimmjow returned home, he felt strange. Part of him was so glad to have Ichigo back. He missed carrot top's kisses so. But another part of him didn't know how to tell Ulquiorra to hit the road. The boy had poured his soul, and things had been amazing. But it wasn't real, right?

Instead of going to Ulquiorra's, Grimmjow went to Ichigo's. When Ulquiorra started asking of the frequent World of The Living visits, he just shrugged and mumbled, "Mission."

Ulquiorra accepted this for awhile, but seemed to become doubtful quickly. Grimm almost thought he was cheating, and Ulquiorra would kill him for it. In his head, he justified his actions as "the way things were supposed to be", minus dead Ulqui. So, Grimmjow stayed with Ulquiorra more often, and the raven-haired boy was pleased, so it looked.


	5. No Milk! Just Cheese For This Kitty

Funny enough, it was Ichigo who found out about Grimmjow's two-timing. Instead of being hurt twice, he confronted Grimmjow…and Ulquiorra.

"So, when's the wedding? You can be the best man, Ulquiorra," Ichigo said, wrapping an arm around Grimmjow. PDA? This was shocking to Grimmjow…or was it fear, for the open emotional display with Ulquiorra so near. As usual, Ichigo had a crowd surrounding him, of all the important people. Ulquiorra's fan girls were swarming as well, shooting nasty looks at Grimm.

"Or did you think you were the groom, Ulqui?" Ichigo asked in a low whisper. Ulquiorra's face became dark, which scared Grimmjow more than if he had been shocked.

"You saw us, though, didn't you? When we were getting hot and heavy. Thought you were dreaming? Wake up." Ichigo's hand smacked against Grimmjow's face. The blow was unexpected, and before he cound counter, Ichigo continued. "You haven't been fooling anyone, Grimm! We all knew you just wanted me, and you almost thought you had me! I don't give a shit about you; just like you don't give one about Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow's face was filled with sheer horror. His entire world came crashing down on him. Déjà vu; Ichigo was laughing; the others were pointing and whispering and even clucking their tongues at him.

Ulquiorra only stared at Grimm, not showing a thing. That same face that pissed Grimmjow off once, now made him want to cry in a corner. Everything was shifting back to its lonely way before. Grimmjow ran otut of the room, knowing the Cuatro Espada wouldn't be asking him if he was alright.

_Damn it, I wonder if they were in cahoots with each other. Why didn't Ulqui say something! Why did Ichigo do this? Why do I fuck everything up?!_

Bam! Grimmjow had knocked into someone. He staggered back, but the other still stood, like a rock.

Oh, shit. It was none other than Souske Aizen, twirling his stray lock of hair with his finger. He grinned.

"Oh, Grimmjow. Good to see you. _Are you alright?_" Aizen couldn't hold back a chuckle. Grimmjow tried not to vomit all over him, or scream. Instead he pushed past hurriedly. Aizen called from behind him, "Grimmjow. Sometimes it isn't about you. Sometimes people won't say I forgive you, when you simply apologize. Sometimes it takes a lot, and your whole heart to right a wrong."

_Bleh! When did Aizen became some Zen master guru? He does have a point. A sorry won't cut it to get Ulquiorra back. Screw Ichigo, he can stay gone. But it's Ulqui I'll miss.._

Grimmjow's days went by uneventfully. No one bothered him as much, or maybe they were shunning him. Either way, Grimm had to much time to think about his currently miserable life. No Ulquiorra, and no Ichigo. Everything had been for waste, and he was even more lonely than before. There had to be some way to win Ulquiorra back!

Grimmjow thought for a moment. _What did Ulquiorra like? Well…nothing. Argh! Maybe I'll just talk to him…maybe he'll listen…or maybe he'll use Cero and obliterate me…_

Ulquiorra was at his locker, his face completely expressionless. Despite this, a tired vibe flowed from him, and Grimmjow jumped on it.

"Hey, Ulqui!" Grimm wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra. He didn't respond, as Grimmjow expected him not to. "I need to talk to you."

"What is there to say, trash?" Ulquiorra said, refusing to turn around and face Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighed, and finally began, "Ulquiorra. I'm sorry. Yes, I was using you to get Ichigo back. He was all I cared about, even though he clearly didn't care about me…But, I fell in love with you, Ulqui. I was as surprised as anyone. I thought Ichigo loved me, and I thought we had something special. But it was nothing like what we have. It was just sex with him. With you, it's really _love._ I need to love you; you need to be loved. Those things won't change."

"I don't need anything!" Ulquiorra snapped. Grimmjow's heart broke. He let go of Ulquiorra and started to trudge away when a voice whispered, "I don't need you. I _want_ you."

Grimmjow whipped around and looked at Ulquiorra, who wasn't exactly smiling or glittery, but looked pretty happy; even hopeful. Grimmjow embraced him tightly, and the two held each other's hands as they left for Hueco Mundo together.

Aizen hadn't told anyone back home anything. In fact, he went as far as making sure no one remembered. He wanted to keep this flaw, as he saw it, under wraps. Meaning no PDA from the odd couple. This was alright with them, as long as Aizen didn't force them apart.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra headed for Grimmjow's bedroom. They stood together for a moment. Grimmjow took Ulquiorra's hands and kissed them. "I missed you," He whispered. "My sexy lover."

Ulquiorra blushed and Grimmjow kissed his cheek; he was just too adorable. They held each other close, and Grimmjow kissed and lick Ulquiorra's neck.

Grimmjow's lips reach over to Ulquiorra's.Grimm slides his tongue in and around Ulqui's mouth slowly. Ulquiorra began sucking on Grimm's tongue and licking it gently. Grimmjow wraps his arms around Ulquiorra, letting one hand linger around his ass. Ulquiorra let out a soft moan as Grimmjow squeezed his butt lightly. Then his hands moved towards the front, and slid inside…with another moan of pleasure, the two slid off their clothes.

When they had finished, the two stayed on top of each other, in a sweaty breathless mess of bodies. Ulquiorra stared into Grimmjow's crystal eyes as Grimmjow stared back. He whispered, "I love you."

Grimmjow looked back to when he was last like this. With Ichigo. _No, this is different. This is real. This is…_

"Love. I love you too, and I always will. Oh, and for future reference, what do you like?" Grimmjow suddenly asked.

"As in what?"

"Anything."

"I like the color orange, carrots, redheads, oh, and _strawberries."_ Ulquiorra couldn't stop himself from snickering. Grimmjow stuck his tongue out at him and rolled his eyes. But soon, the two were laughed together, happy to have each other. Grimmjow had found love at last; And what a love it was.


End file.
